The present invention relates to solenoid valves.
A large number of different designs of solenoid valves have come into existence without however meeting all practical needs completely. As an example, 4/2 way solenoid valves are regularly used for controlling the supply of fluid under pressure to cylinder actuators. Such valves are as yet comparatively complex and their manufacture and assembly involve high costs. Such 4/2 way solenoid valves have a large overall size and because they are placed at some distance from the actuator cylinders, the connecting leads have a large volume. In the case of pneumatic systems there then has to be a powerful air supply means, this again being a factor which raises the price of the system. Furthermore such large lead volumes are likely to increase the response time and slow down the transmission of signals.